


【星战】One Time（DQ 双杀手AU）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 点梗，DQ双杀手AU。
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Kudos: 1





	【星战】One Time（DQ 双杀手AU）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [txjtxuemiao0703](https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/gifts).



正文 

篝火在靠近山洞口的地方噼啪作响。 

隔着颜色分层的火舌看过去，布置在山洞口的藤蔓似乎在上升的气雾中变得透明，又错位开来。 

火焰与高温，总能恰到好处地给人一种不真实感。杜库转过身，背对不时泛着枯枝燃裂声的火堆，微小火星弹出，冷却在地上。 

沙漠的夜晚寒冷。 

杜库只是走了两步，他不能离得火堆太远。山洞里的气味依旧舒适而温暖，越是背离木柴烧焦的香气，火药味就越浓重。 

当然，还有一股若有似无的淡古龙水味道。 

拆解完全，准备检查上油的枪支就这么暴露在外，杜库从旁边的地上走过去，他没有管它。 

“奎刚。”杜库轻轻地这么叫，仿佛怕吵醒了睡着的什么人似的。 

一个熟悉的身影自背后将杜库笼罩住。“师傅。”杜库闭住眼睛，他无须看到奎刚的影子。 

架在黑色西服中的身子保持笔挺，杜库就站在原地，双臂稍稍向两侧张开，看着身前的黑影骤然放大了好几倍似的。袖管沿胳臂的轮廓滑下，杜库等着奎刚在这件他们不知做了成百还是上千遍的小事上加以代劳。 

“好了，”杜库首先轻笑，一下子旋过来让他的手掌硌上了岩壁表面粗糙的砂粒，另一只手紧跟着插进了对面浓密的长发，“显然我们都已经等不及了。看在明天任务的份上，记得速战速决，好吗？” 

没有回答。杜库也不需要等到回答。他的唇，张开一条小缝，恰好容纳奎刚的舌头避开障碍巧妙地钻进来。 

唇齿间的气息萦绕着，在唇瓣的不经意碰撞间加温，温柔得不像是次日即将取人性命的执行人。 

就是这张嘴，这柔软的舌，能在双手处于精巧的钢铁小玩意牵制之下时翻出铁丝，径直捅开锁眼，发动令目标猝不及防的致命一击。 

全都在杜库的训练之下。 

或许也不是全部。奎刚，他是无可挑剔的门徒。   
他是最好的。 

“你出师了。”杜库还记得那天他亲口对奎刚这样说。而年轻他十岁的前学徒仅仅是抬起眼，像预料之中般没有一丝惊奇，然后就像这样吻了上来。 

他是最好的，他知道。 

这也是奎刚次次与杜库搭档结伴出任务的原因。严酷的导师永远都是独行，对任何人放不下心，直到他最得意的学徒出现。自此，他们就是两道影子，两股扭结的飓风。 

形影不离。 

其实杜库已经到了可以退休的岁数，组织也委婉向他转达过几次，但他只是笑笑。 

他已经无所谓是否再去把命搏上，可他的学徒，却正当黄金年纪。 

杜库也不知道他到底还在坚持些什么。真像他公开传达的那样，他的命运早已与这生涯密不可分吗？还是对于任务途中能伴着他的前任徒弟这一份私心？ 

他说了他不知道，也毋需去刨根究底。 

只想抓紧这一刻。 

杜库解开了衬衫束缚的双臂早挪到奎刚身后去了，手指上突出的骨节隔在奎刚面料优良的外裤与底裤之间摩擦。 

我只想告诉你，你是最棒的。没有第二个。杜库听不清是否是自己在低语，但他明明确确收到了奎刚的回应。 

“我也爱你，师傅。” 

接下来的事情发生得就更加顺理成章。皮带连在外裤上一起滑落，金属扣磕在地面上发出当啷一声。奎刚翻了个身，便看不到杜库慢条斯理地勾着一根手指，挑下他泅湿了一块的内裤。 

那根手指又回到自己主人的身上，裹挟了一层从内而外开始散发体温的润滑液，不紧不慢地涂抹。 

当液体最终融化在奎刚的臀缝之间时，杜库很清晰地听到了一声满足的闷哼。 

笑容开始爬上嘴角，一直延伸到杜库发白的浓密胡髭里去。年长者缓缓地动，整只手隐没在凌乱衣衫之间，抚弄奎刚瘦削的腰身。 

确实很难有什么能将他俩分开。 

杜库埋的更深了些。 

他现在就在这里，山洞里，和奎刚在一起。杜库瘦长但有力的手指箍紧奎刚的腰身。 

密不可分。杜库咀嚼自己回荡在奎刚耳畔的低声耳语。 

他又往下摸去，指腹掠过肉感的大腿，停留在未完全消散的勒痕上摩挲。奎刚平日里隐藏枪套的地方，现今也暴露出来，映在火光下，他们两人在石壁上一同化作扑闪的暗影。 

倘若还能再完美一些，杜库眼中就快闪着泪光。 

也快到了。鞋底碾在沙砾上吱嘎作响，杜库逐渐喘着用力的粗气。不用言语，奎刚也知道。 

这一瞬。完美的这一瞬。 

杜库闭紧了眼睛。 

晨光来得太早。 

火堆熄灭，所有其温暖背后可能掩盖的幻觉全都冷却。 

鞋跟在龟裂的沙土周边踏起一层灰尘。透过藤蔓依稀洒下的缝隙，杜库最后回望一眼。 

两年前，计划泄露，杜库一行在前往任务地点的途中遇袭。就在这个山洞里，奎刚死于任务前夕。 

那头长发就枕在杜库膝上。杜库还没来得及说上最后一句话。 

杜库走向山脉尽处。两年，同一个目标，同一个罪魁祸首。但这已不算同一个任务。 

现在，这是他的任务了。只有他。 

一个人。 

也许这才是最后一次。 

日光投在杜库身上，行走间衣袋里乌亮的重物随着步伐摆动，偶尔露出一点反光。 

杜库忽然停住。他只迟疑了那一霎，仿佛有字句在他嗫嚅着的唇间消散。他的步子迈得更大了，坚定地踏足，尘土在脚下纷纷四散开来。 

身后只有风中的絮语飘散。 

“我也爱你，师傅。” 

“我爱你，奎刚。总是。”


End file.
